A Chance At Love
by I'mEspressoDepresso
Summary: Shoto Todoroki is 6 feet under in love. He has a rival in love for Izuku Midoriya, Katsuki Bakugou. Maybe he'll have a chance at loving too. I know I suck at summaries XD Also my friend faithinater is helping me write this. Thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1

Deku's P.O.V

Izuku Midoriya sat in bed waiting for sleep to steal him from reality."It's going to be another sleepless night." he thought aloud. He turned on his phone to see what time it is."11:50." He muttered, "I need to get to sleep."

Time Skip

With his alarm blaring Midoriya sleepily got out of bed and into his school clothes. "Just like any other day." He said cheerfully and like any other day prepared himself for another tired day of school.

Bakugo's P.O.V.

Bakugo woke up at 5:00 to go for a morning jog. He woke up excited for today. He would finally tell Deku his true feelings. _I wonder if he likes me back,_ he thought to himself "Of course not, he probably hates me from the way I treat him." but he shoved that thot down. At 6:00 he got ready for school.

"Shit he's going to be the death of me," He mumbled to himself looking at his half hard erection.

Todoroki P.O.V.

Shoto eased his way out of bed when he heard his alarm clock beep at 5:30. His bi-coloured hair falling in front of his pale face. He moved over to his dresser and took out a pair of clothes, but not leaving before taking a quick look at the picture hidden under all of his clothing. It was a picture of his older sister, Fuyumi. The mere sight of it made him shake like a leaf in a gust of autumn wind regardless of the raging temperature in his dorm. The double quirk user sighed shutting the drawer before things got too out of hand.

After getting dressed and taking a shower he sat in his bed deep in thought. _Maybe I'm taking this the wrong way,_ he thought staring at the floor. _I need to be reasonable about the way I feel, I can't just jump into conclusions. _He was thinking back to yesterday when Izuku had gotten so close to his face he could literally _feel_ the heat radiating off the shorter boy. _I mean, that has to mean _something _right?_

His stomach growled, pulling him out of his thoughts. He ignored it with no intention of eating today anything today or the days to follow.

_Just act normal, _he thought. _Just be normal._

Deku p.o.v

Walking into class he heard the familiar scream of his childhood friend Bakugou."**Meet me after class Deku!**" Izuku"s voice suddenly rose a few octaves as he muttered, "Okay Kacchan..." "Settle down class," said .

Bakugou's p.o.v

I'm sitting there with Deku just standing in the doorway, "Come on in and don't forget to close the door," I say as Deku pads his way into the room standing hesitantly by my kitchen table. "Go ahead and sit down, you might be here a while." He obliges, taking the seat front of me. "Okay, Kacchan what did you want to talk about?" He asked. I pat the spot next to me on my bed "Sit with me." He carelessly plopped down next to me. I grab his face and give him a hard kiss "You're mine." I said forcefully. He screams. "What!?"

"Did I fucking stutter? YOUR MINE NOW," I yell pulling him in again but something doesn't feel right. He isn't enjoying anything like I thought he would. Why is he pushing me away?

"Stop Kacchan! I don't want this!" He looks close to tears and I can't help but frown too.

"What do you mean?! I love you, you idiot!"

"OKAY, I GET IT, but-"

"Midoriya?"

We both turned at the same time only to see stupid Icy-Hot standing in my doorway.

"I thought I told you to close the door?" I demanded looking back at my crush.

"You never said to lock it!" Deku snapped.

"What do you want fucking Icy-Hot?" I turned back to him.

"I won't answer a ticking time bomb." He shot back at me.

"Leave Deku, now," I say while trying not to cry.

"B-But-"

"NOW!" I interrupted him giving him a hard glare.

He began to shake, however, but I couldn't tell his emotion because he was looking directly at the ground. He turned up to look at me, and I saw he was livid.

"I HATE IT WHEN YOU'RE ALWAYS TELLING ME WHAT TO DO, I'M MY OWN PERSON KACCHAN!" He shouted and slammed his fist on my bed. "YOU ARE JUST SO- UGH! THERE AREN'T EVEN WORDS FOR IT ANYMORE!" He stormed out of my room.

Icy-Hot just stares at the door and I see a look of pain flash across his face, but it's gone within a second. I must have imagined it.

"Midoriya, wait a second!" He runs after our classmate.


	2. Chapter 2

Todoroki P.O.V.

* * *

Shoto took after Izuku now only slightly wishing he had eaten something today. Quietly rushing after the small teen, Shoto started to wonder what Midoriya was doing in Katsuki's room anyway. He knew the two teens had a history that turned out bad but even now their relationship was strained.

He stopped when he reached Izuku's dorm room and realized he had literally followed the smaller boy all the way here. Wow, he tought. That was quite an exercise.

Shoto knocked three times and waited. He didn't get an answer so he knocked louder. Nothing.

"Izu-," He stopped short. He had almost called him by his first name. "Midoriya," He began again. "It's me, Todoroki. May I come in?" He heard the door unlock and pushed it the rest of the way open.

Todoroki looked around the room. It was neat and tidy, kept in order except for a few magazines and books scattered along the desk. Shoto moved over to straighten them but stopped when he saw a picture sticking out of a mirror. He pulled it out and saw that it was a picture of him. The picture was taken months ago when they'd had the school play, and it was the only time he'd ever smiled.

Why did Midoriya have a picture of him on his mirror? And when had he had the advantage to take it?

"Ah Todoroki-kun," Izuku walked into the room but stopped in the doorway. "What are you doing?"

"Ah, um-" Shoto felt a blush creep onto his face and looked away. "I-I was just- straightening your books! Yeah, yeah um-"

"Are you at a lost for words? I never thought I'd see the day!" Izuku laughed softly and it only made the red on Shoto's face spread.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't laugh. Thanks for moving them, I needed to organize my desk soon. So what did you say you needed?"

"Oh, I just had some questions to ask you." Todoroki collected his thoughts and emotions before answering his question.

"Well sit down then! My home is your home," Izuku gently plopped down on his sofa, and patted the spot next to him invitingly.

Shoto hesitantly sat down wondering if it was polite or not.

"So what do you want to know?" Midoriya asked directly.

"Well, I wanted to know what you were doing in Bakugou's room considering he's usually at your throat all the time. I know it's none of my business but I just wanted to know if you were alright-"

Before he knew it Midoriya's finger was pressed against his lips, silencing him.

"It's okay. I'm fine. But I was in there because he wanted to tell me something, and I just disagreed with him. I'm okay though, you don't need to- woah are you okay? Your face is really red. Do you have a fever?" Izuku asked.

Shoto had blushed so hard it looked as though someone had spilled a glass of red wine on a perfectly white tablecloth.

Midoriya pressed the back of his hand agaist Todoroki's forehead and took it away with a frown. "You're a little warm. What did you eat today?"

"Nothing," Shoto blurted without thinking. Crap! Well, he was going to find out soon enough…

"Nothing?!" The smaller teen asked worriedly. "That's not good Todoroki-kun! You need to eat! Hold on I'll be right back," He jumped off the couch and rushed around the small dorm opening drawers and cupboards, and finally returning with a bowl of cereal and a thermometer.

"Open your mouth," He said jabbing the edge of the thermometer into Shoto's lips

"I don't need it, I'll be fine."

"Open. Your. Mouth." Izuku puntuated each word with another jab to his mouth.

Todoroki finally gave in and closed his mouth around the object. They stayed like this for a while, until the thermometer beeped suddenly.

"102.4" Izuku said shaking his head. "You're going to stay in my dorm until your better, you hear me? You have to start eating. Okay?"

* * *

Deku p.o.v

This isn't okay, I thought to myself when I heard Todoroki say he hadn't been eating.

I remember earlier today when I demanded he stay at my place for the time being until I had nursed him back to health. He had protested for maybe 30 minutes straight and I had kept telling him he needed it, and it would be okay if I brought him back his school-work so his grades would fine. He eventually gave in and I had explained to exactly what was going on and why I had decided to take him in.

I got approved and tonight was the first night he'd stay here.

"Todoroki-kun, what do you want for dinner?" I asked walking into the small living room of my dorm.

"You don't have to make me anything," He answered respectfully looking over from the laptop he was using to finish a project.

"Nonsense! You are my guest, and so I shall provide you with food." I added in a funny accent on the last sentence and watched Shoto's lips curl up in a small smile.

His smile is the most beautiful thing you will ever lay eyes on. I sometimes can't look away from it.

Back to the task of looking at recipes, I carefully remembered earlier today.

"Did Bakgugo really mean what he said," I muttered to myself.

"Hm?" Todoroki looked at me, eyes full of anticipation.

"Oh, nothing! Just thinking aloud," I said a little to fast, and I thought I might've given myself away.

"Are you sure, Midoriya?" He responded, and I felt my face flush with embarrassment.

When he said my name randomly in a sentence, it sounded hot. And I mean like seductive hot not like heat.

"Y-yeah! I'm sure!"

"Alright."

I continued to look at recipies that I believed Todoroki might like when he stopped my thought a couple minutes later.

"Um, Midoriya can I ask you something?"

"Yes, of course what is it?"

I noticed from the corner of my eye he fidgeted in his seat a little.

"When you have feelings for someone who is shy and quiet-" Todoroki bit his lip. "How do you express them without making them feel forced into it?"

(Hey guys I left a cliffhanger :3)


End file.
